Una noche bailando requesón
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: Arthur y Molly Weasley dejan a sus hijos en el Expreso de Hogwarts -o al menos eso creen ellos-, están solos por primera vez desde hace veintidós años, es hora de pasarlo bien, disfrutar y, ¿por qué no bailar? Se sienten jóvenes por una noche, sólo una noche de tranquilidad en medio del huracán de la vida diaria. Para el reto Descríbeme un Baile del foro The Ruins.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y escenarios no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de J.K.

**N.A:** Esta historia participa en el reto Descríbeme un baile del foro The Ruins.

* * *

Hacía un día perfecto en Gran Bretaña, algunas nubes dispersas bajo un cálido sol que anunciaba la llegada de septiembre, nubes de humo se empezaban a acumular sobre la locomotora escarlata del andé que llevaría, un año más, a centenares de niños a Hogwarts.

Un grupo de pelirrojos irrumpe en el andén corriendo, sudando, arrastrando baúles, lechuzas y un gato, armando escándalo, temerosos de perder el tren. Un estirado muchacho sube el primero, refunfuñando que llegaría tarde y la reunión de los prefectos ya habría comenzado, detrás suben dos muchachos idénticos gritando que no importa si pierden el tren, que se irían volando. Por último sube una chica castaña arrastrando a una pequeña pelirroja con pinta de asustada, la madre se aferra a la ventana del tren gritando que tengan cuidado, que los gemelos cuiden de la pequeña. El tren pita por última vez y comienza su marcha. ¿Y los dos que faltan? _Habrán subido por la otra puerta_, dice el padre antes de suspirar, por fin, tranquilo.

−Vamos Molly, desaparezcámonos, mañana volveremos a por el coche. Ahora disfrutemos de la soledad, sin niños, tú y yo, dispuestos a comernos el mundo.

−Arthur estoy cansada, cojamos simplemente el coche y regresemos a casa.

−Molly, cariño, vamos, sólo por un día. ¿Hace cuántos años que no tenemos niños en casa? Creo que desde que estabas embarazada de Bill, y esos son muchos años, flancito mío. Venga, desaparezcámonos, quiero que me lleves a bailar como cuando éramos jóvenes.

Ella le mira en silencio, percatándose cómo algo en su cerebro hace "clic" y se da cuenta que están solos, que por primera vez en más de veinte años van a estar solos, sin niños a su cuidado. Pueden hacer lo que quieran, llegar a casa a la hora que quieran, como quieran, eran libres.

−Vamos.

Pasan el día en casa, tomando un relajante baño en una enorme bañera rodeada de velas, dándose masajes− _A ver si consigues quitarme la contractura que me he hecho antes, cuando casi me parto el cuello. Ahí, sí, justo ahí_−_, _portándose como sus niños, los que hoy no están ahí, comiendo fresas con nata, tortitas con chocolate y acabando con más sirope en la nariz que en el estómago. Los padres también tienen derecho a divertirse de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo lo mejor llegó en la noche cuando, algo ebrios de champán y vino de elfo, deciden salir a bailar, como cuando eran jóvenes.

−¡Arthur, como cuando éramos jóvenes! Espera, ¡mejor aún! ¡Seamos jóvenes! Juguemos− la expresión de la mujer se vuelve brillante, agarra la túnica de su marido y susurra−, tenemos diecisiete años de nuevo, vamos a celebrar que estamos juntos, prometidos, que hemos huido de casa y estamos enamorados.

Una hora después la noche londinense parecía rendirse a los pies de la pareja, vestidos como si fueran jóvenes, porque lo eran. Esa noche, tenían diecisiete años. Los bares los recibían con los brazos abiertos, un brindis con vino de elfo, _cerveza no, Arthur, que da resaca_, otro brindis, esta vez de whisky de fuego y los ánimos están lo suficientemente encendidos como para ir a bailar.

La discoteca no puede pasar desapercibida, un cartel multicolor hace que el nombre se clave en la retina "_MagicPachá_", lanza destellos que gritan _entra, te lo pasarás bien_, se pueden sentir las vibraciones de la música de dentro aún estando en la calle. Un portero del tamaño de Rubeus Hagrid detriene al señor Weasley en la entrada mirándole los pies.

−En zapatillas no entra, lo siento. –Arthur no se echa atrás, sino que se pone un poco de puntillas sobre sus gastados zapatos y le espeta al puerta:

−No son zapatillas y, además. Vengo en misión especial para el Ministerio de Magia, soy Arthur Weasley y más le vale que nos deje pasar a mí y a mi esposa o… o tendré que tomar medidas.

Para sorpresa de todo el mundo el armario se aparta y deja pasar a la pareja, que ríe entre dientes y se apresura a desaparecer tras la puerta antes de que cambie de opinión, hoy todo iba a salir bien.

Dentro hay poca luz, todo está muy oscuro salvo luces intermitentes que atacan a los ojos e iluminan los rostros de la gente que se apelotona bailando en la pista. La música atrona los oídos, una música que les es desconocida, no es música de su época sino moderna, de la que bailan los jóvenes de ahora. A pesar de ello en el local la media de edad es bastante alta e incluso creen reconocer a algún antiguo compañero de clases.

−Molly yo no conozco esta música –dice el hombre− creo que aquí no van a poner _Yo tengo un hipogrifo que se llama Mercedes_ ni nada por el estilo.

Sin embargo su mujer no le hace caso y le arrastra de la mano a la pista de baile, dispuesta a bailar, a _darlo todo_ como en sus diecisiete años, incluso tararea las letras.

−Tranquilo cuchifritín, conozco está música y deberías conocerla tú también, es la última moda entre los muggles, se llama reggaeton, la ponen a todas horas en los 40 Magistrales.

−¿¡Regaqué!?

−¡Reggaeton!

−¿¡Requesón!?

−¡Da igual! Tú mira a los demás y baila.

−Pero yo no sé bailar esto. –de hecho no hacía falta que lo jurara, un bowtrukle con agujetas hubiera tenido más soltura al moverse en la pista.

−No importa, yo te guío –Molly se pega mucho a él, no tanto como para resultar indecente pero sí lo suficiente como para que un señor británico deje caer su monóculo por la sorpresa−. Este es un baile muy sensual, para bailar juntos –susurra en su oído−. Tienes que doblar las piernas, así, mírame, flexiona las rodillas un poco –el pobre Arthur parece que va a poner un huevo en este mismo momento−. No tanto hombre, sólo un poco. Ahora mueve las caderas, como la canción esa que te gustaba, la muggle… ¡la de la mayonesa!

−¿Seguro que lo estoy haciendo bien? –pregunta él, nada convencido de su movimiento de cadera.

−Vas mejorando, déjate llevar, tienes que dejarte llevar, ¡sé libre! –Molly sí que se deja llevar, moviendo la cintura, las caderas, el trasero que tanto le gusta a su marido… tantas horas practicando mientras hacía las comidas tenían que servir para algo. Las canciones pasan, hace mucho calor, en la pista hay mucha gente y un camarero se gana la ovación al repartir chupitos gratis. Gracias a ello el ambiente se anima, Arthur va perdiendo la vergüenza, sobre todo gracias a un cincuentón que, subido en una tarima, se marca lo que parece ser el peor baile de la historia.

Es entonces cuando suena una nueva canción y en apenas dos segundos la discoteca entera lanza una emoción, Molly está eufórica y Arthur siente perder tres grados de audición cuando un grito colectivo le deja sordo:

−¡ELECTRO BRITÁNICO!

La gente comienza a moverse a saltos, a botes, frenéticamente y su esposa se pertrecha entre sus piernas, agarrada a su cintura, moviendo las caderas, subiendo, bajando… Merlín, ciertamente le encantaba ese baile. La canción aumenta el ritmo con unas letras apenas comprensibles, aunque eso quizá sea culpa del alcohol y la sordera, o del resto de bailarines que se dedican a cantar a gritos estrofas de la canción, sus consignas personales o declaraciones de amor.

−¡Una veela loca, que me lleva a la gloria!

−¡Lucius te quiero!

−¡VIVAN LOS ENCHUFES!

−Arthur, ¿qué dices? –pregunta Molly ante el grito desgarrado de su marido, que parece haber aprendido el baile y se deja llevar.

−Molly, no sé si es el tequila, las luces o que estoy obsesionado, pero estoy viendo a Lucius Malfoy.

−Claro que sí –ironiza ella−, acompañado de Mulciber y el ministro de magia.

−No, el ministro no está aquí –dice muy serio−, pero sí Narcissa Malfoy.

−Por Merlín, no puedo creer que estén aquí –porque efectivamente están allí, Lucius Malfoy y señora, bailando como dos profesionales, más juntos de lo que dicta el decoro, ella de espaldas a él, rozándose, meneando el trasero y moviendo los brazos cual hippie al viento. –Solo faltaría que vinieran Flitwick, McGonagall y Dumbledore.

No, por suerte ellos no aparecen, sería una escena más que curiosa, pero bastante tienen con la escena que el mayor enemigo de Arthur Weasley y su esposa, se estaban marcando.

−Basta ya, Molly, enséñame a hacer lo que están haciendo ellos. Se cree que hasta bailando es mejor que yo, sí, seguro…−la mitad de sus palabras se pierden en el estruendo de la música, pero no importa, porque ella se ha colocado ante él, dándole la espalda moviéndose, bailando, meneándose y sí, restregándose contra él.

−Esto se llama perreo, es la variante más sexual, en ella se roz…

"_BRUJA, MENÉATE AL SON DE TU _CASEROLA_ Y ¡RATATÁ! CHEQUEA EL HIPOGRIFO."_

La música está demasiado alta, tanta que el ritmo se mete en el cuerpo y ni aunque quisiera podría dejar de bailar como le está enseñando su mujer, como hacía Lucius Malfoy, pierde la noción del tiempo y una gota de sudor le resbala por la frente antes de darse cuenta que ya no puede ver a Malfoy, ha desaparecido. Realmente da igual quién esté, porque esa noche sólo son Molly y Arthur, dos adolescentes de diecisiete años que han salido a divertirse, están algo borrachos, algo contentos y cariñosos, es por eso que Arthur pasa las manos por la cintura de ella y le susurra −o más bien grita− al oído:

−Mujer, como sigas moviéndote así juro que voy a hacerte cuatro hijos. –ella se ríe, con esa sonrisa pícara que le enamoró el día que se conocieron y dice:

−¿Y por qué no siete?"

−Me parece perfecto –ríe él−. Sabes, no importa lo mayores que seamos. No importa que esté perdiendo pelo, o que por tus caderas hayan pasado siete niños, tampoco importa que mañana tengamos que madrugar y arrepentirnos de esto porque esta noche somos tú y yo, dos jóvenes enamorados que salen a bailar.

−Te quiero− le dice ella.

−¡DALE _MAMASITA_ CON TU MANDRÁGORA! –Grita la discoteca en plano.

Salen de allí riendo, agarrados de la mano como dos adolescentes que no planean separarse nunca, hacerse cuatro hijos o, por qué no, siete. Se desaparecen en la puerta del local y aparecen en su casa, que está solitaria, respira paz y tranquilidad, huele a sus niños que ya no están y esa noche no pueden molestarlos, porque esa noche es solo para ellos.

Verdaderamente es una suerte que esa noche sea sólo para ellos y puedan disfrutarla, porque apenas sale el sol una lechuza golpetea en la ventana de la habitación, furiosamente, con prisa. Su hijo menor ha recorrido media Gran Bretaña en un Ford Anglia Volador, irrumpido en los terrenos del colegio, y destrozado un árbol único y legendario, llegando tarde a la hora de la cena. Arthur Weasley iba a ser investigado, su hijo sería expulsado la próxima vez que quebrara una norma del colegio y sería duramente castigado. Su hija menor estaba en la casa Gryffindor.

La tranquilidad había terminado.

* * *

**FIN.**

**N.A:** Bien, ¿qué os ha parecido? En primer lugar pido disculpas si he ofendido a alguien o creéis que no he descrito el baile como se merece. No soy fan del reggaeton, cuando vi que me había tocado en el reto casi me hundo en la miseria porque siento una cierta animadversión hacia ese tipo de música. He elegido como protagonistas a Arthur y a Molly porque... no lo sé, pero me han gustado como pareja y más para enfocar esta historia como la historia de humor o incluso parodia que quería. Esto ha sido lo que he podido hacer, deprisa y corriendo, cuando la inspiración falla. Espero vuestros comentarios y sobre todo **vuestras críticas** en un review, se agradecen de veras.


End file.
